Decisions, decisions AxS
by BlahBlah1821
Summary: Seras needs to come to terms with what she is. Alucard needs to decide between his master and his fledgling. Darkness is looming, and only a non human power can stop it. More plot to come. AxS


The world was so much different than she had known it to be. It was as if she was looking through a cameras lens. A post apocalyptic scene. The world was in shambles, unlike anything she had seen. In all reality, she had simply been thrust into a world she knew nothing about. Vampires, zombies, supernatural powers. What was she supposed to do about that? Seras sat upon the roof of Hellsing Manor, staring up at the night sky. She knew her master could walk in the day, but she was too young for something like that. So she simply laid there, thinking about life. Music pulsed from her headphones, banging into her ears so loud that she could actually drown out the other sounds of the night her vampiric hearing usually picked up, at least for a moment.

"You're on your own, in a world you've grown. Few years to grow, don't let the hurdle fall. So be the girl you loved, be the girl you loved."

She could never be the girl she loved again. She was changed. She was different. Food didn't cause hunger in her. But seeing the pulsing veins surging under the skin of the other soldiers called to her. She could envision herself, sinking her teeth into their flesh. She could feel the warmth sliding down her tongue. Instantly her teeth lengthened. She ran her tongue along them, wishing they would retract. But there was nothing she could do about it.

"Miss Victoria?"

Walter's voice snuck out from the shadows. She hadn't heard him approach. Even though he was the Angel of Death, Alucard would have been mad at her for not sensing him. "Yes Walter?"

"It's time for your dinner, you should get back to your room."

The strawberry blonde couldn't help but sigh softly as she heaved herself off of the pitched roof. She walked with her head still tilted upwards at the sky, looking at the glittering stars. "Alright Walter."

The words came to her so much easier than drinking the actual blood would. In theory, she knew it was no different than eating a pizza or a sandwich. But the thought of drinking human blood to sustain her, even if it was from a plastic container, was hard for her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Alucard?"

He paused for just a moment. "Yes Master?"

His back was turned to hers. His eyes were focused upon the large oak doors that would lead out of her office. He already wanted to escape her presence. There was a type of attraction between the two, some type of sexual power struggle, but it was one that would never be resolved. She was his master, he was her slave. He was beast and she was the young virgin. It was a line that would never be crossed, they were in silent agreement to that. But still, part of him wanted to seize control, to take over every aspect of her being. As it was, he simply chose to open his mouth again after a few moments when she declined to speak.

"You wanted something of me Master?"

Sir Integra cleared her throat, taking one last pull from the cigarillo that clung between her lips. She was looking forward to this conversation no more than Alucard was. " Seras. Your fledgling. You need to do something about her."

"Do something?" Alucard already knew what was coming. But he forced him to prolong the inevitable for just another moment.

"She's becoming a liability Alucard. She can't control her vampiric instincts. She can't let go of her human emotion. She thirsts for blood while trying to eat regular food. She is weak, and I cannot have weak individuals on my team. You need to teach her what it means to be a vampire."

She rose from her seat then, pushing back the velvet lined cushion so that she could stand and pace about the length of the room, looking through the large windows into the night. "She needs to know not to hesitate. She needs to be able to kill ghoul, vampire, and human alike if need be."

"She's just a girl."

Integra turned then, staring at the vampire with piercing blue eyes. She took in every detail of him as if it was the first time. Black hair swayed at his chin and shoulders. She knew it felt like silk by the few times he'd gotten that close to her while she was still a child. His red-orange eyes were covered by his glasses, but she knew they were staring right into her blue orbs. Right down to her soul. She had enough strength to not back away from his gaze, she would not turn away.

"She's not a girl. She's a vampire. I know you understand that."

Alucard sighed, but bowed his body to his Master. "Yes, I understand."

Soon his body faded, slipping through shadows underneath the floorboards until he could no longer be seen by the pale woman who had stood before him.

Phasing through the layers of stone and mortar, Alucard finally found himself back within the basement room that he called home. "Police Girl isn't ready."

He spoke to himself, knowing that it would take a lot to get the young woman to come to her vampiric side. Truly, he wondered what it would take to bring her to the realm of darkness. Sir Integra would only allow so much time to pass before handing down final judgement on Seras' fate. Alucard knew the police girl had it in her. The question was, would she ever be able to release it? And if she could, would it be before Integra decided to get rid of her?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Deep within the city, the power surged. He made sure it wasn't something the grids would really pick up. He had enough generators to disguise the usage of power. "I will break the system. I will show them what I can do. No one they can throw at me will stop me. Even their vampire pet. Britain will be mine." He smiled, the gesture tilting his grin. White teeth gleamed in the moonlight. His chuckle echoed through the community.


End file.
